All you need is someone who cares
by bloodamber
Summary: Klaus turns up at Diego's one night, sick and wanting some brotherly bonding time. Diego just wants to sleep. [TV VERSE]


_My first fic for the Umbrella Academy fandom! *throws confetti*_  
_Ever since watching the show last year I just knew I had to write something exploring Klaus and Diego's brotherly relationship. They have some of the best scenes together in the whole show - the icecream truck moment anyone?_

_But yeah, this story got away from me. Like. A lot. It was only meant to be 2k of shameless sick!Klaus and goodbro!Diego and then I just kept writing more scenes and now here we are. I just love writing their brotherly dynamic so much._

_I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! _

_(I also post on AO3 under the same __pseudonym, bloodamber, if you prefer reading on that site)_

* * *

Diego kicks the door closed behind him with a sigh, rolling his shoulders as he descends the stairs to release the tension that builds after a night spent on the streets, hunting down the scum who always seem to evade the law.

He opens his fridge, staring at the lack of any real food and sighs again. Grabbing the last egg and a half-full carton of milk, Diego makes a mental note to go shopping the following morning.

Cracking the egg against the edge of the counter, he swallows it down in one go and washes away the taste with a long swig of milk.

Putting the carton down he unbuckles his holster, pulling it tiredly over his head before hanging it up. The clock on the wall opposite informs him it's a little past 1 AM – a reasonable hour for him – but he's had a rough week.

His nightly patrols had him caught up in multiple gang turf wars and although he managed to help put most of them in police hands it also earned him a night in the cells himself for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Eudora had chewed him out the following morning before releasing him, warning him not to do it again, even when they both knew he would be back out there the next night.

He crosses to his bed, stripping off his leather outer layers into a messy pile on the floor as he goes and pulling on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt, ready to pass the fuck out until morning.

But he barely has a chance to relax into the mattress before a knock on his door startles him awake. He is on his feet with a knife in his hand before it registers, creeping across the floor and up the stairs on silent feet, listening carefully.

He hears nothing for a couple of moments before the sounds of a person sniffling and talking filters through the wood.

"... already knocked ... maybe he's not home…" Diego relaxes at the familiar voice - it's just Klaus. He debates whether he should open the door because he is bone tired and dealing with Klaus is tiring on a good day.

Klaus is still talking and Diego presses his ear closer, wondering if he has brought some new junkie friend with him. It wouldn't be the first time Klaus had brought a 'friend' over to meet Diego, needing cash to cover his extracurricular activities. Although his ears can only detect one person outside the door. More likely that Klaus is high off his ass and talking to air again.

"...okay fine! Jeez, stop nagging…" Klaus's voice rings out loudly before there is another knock on the door. "See, not in…"

A cough comes after that. A harsh bark that has Diego frowning because he knows Klaus and he knows how his own wellbeing has never been of highest concern. Ever since they were children Klaus would tend to neglect his physical needs until he would collapse – either from sheer exhaustion or some serious sickness. It almost seemed like it was something connected to his abilities. The way Klaus would toe the line between life and death with casual indifference.

Diego used to think it was for attention – hell, he still did – but that didn't stop him from caring for his baby bro and wanting to make sure he stayed firmly in the land of the living.

He hears Klaus start to move down the hallway, and before it registers Diego has the door unlocked and is stepping out into the hall.

Klaus startles at the noise, head whipping around to face Diego. He is alone as Diego suspected, which is a relief, but under the fluorescent lights Klaus looks terrible; skin pale and waxy, eyes bloodshot and nose red and running. Definitely a nasty cold, and one that Klaus has clearly been ignoring.

"Dee!" Klaus greets him, a grin transforming his features and the carefree mask he wears around everyone slipping back on. He could almost pass for normal if it wasn't for the rasp in his voice or the way he sniffles as he bounds over to wrap an arm around Diego's shoulder.

"Just the man I wanted to see."

"I hope so, considering this is my place," Diego returns dryly before a thought occurs to him. "Wait, how did you get in?"

"There was an open window out back," Klaus said with a shrug, already slipping his way past Diego and down the stairs to his room. Diego doubts that, knowing just how skilled Klaus is at picking locks - having spent many hours perfecting his own skills alongside Klaus under their father's stern gaze.

Heaving a sigh and making a note to fix whichever lock Klaus had broken on his way in Diego turns to follow his brother, predicting a long night ahead.

Klaus has already made himself at home, lying on the battered couch Diego had picked up in recent weeks, one of his long legs thrown carelessly over the arm.

"This is nice," Klaus announces, his eyes roving around the small dark space. His gaze catches on a spot in the corner and he lets out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Diego crosses his arms.

"Ben thinks you take the whole broody hero gig far too seriously, this place is two steps away from a bat cave, bro."

Diego scowls at the mention of their dead brother, feeling the familiar complicated rush of emotions he always does when thinking of Ben. Anger, pain, but mainly frustration at Klaus' continued insistence that he could see Ben when they have known for years that he can't conjure shit when shooting himself up with drugs.

But he lets it pass, swallowing down his biting response in favor of interrogating Klaus.

"How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?" Klaus plays dumb, his big Bambi eyes staring at him with all the innocence Diego knows he doesn't have.

"The cold you are clearly trying to hide from me."

Klaus looks ready to argue before letting out a sneeze that is hard enough to rock his body forward. Diego just gives him his best-unimpressed look.

"Okay, well maybe I have a small sniffle," Klaus concedes.

"Klaus, you have to look after yourself better. Stop–"

"–stop doing drugs and ruining your life." Klaus interrupts, waving his hand dismissively. "We both know that's never going to happen so let's skip the lecture."

"Why can't you ever take things seriously?" Diego grits out, wanting to shake his brother and make him see that the drugs were only going to acquaint him with death in a way that is more permanent. But he also knows that his concern will roll off Klaus like water.

"Because life is one big joke," Klaus replies with a grin.

Diego shakes his head, feeling a headache start to form, and drops the interrogation.

"Just, call me next time. You can come crash here whenever you need to." He offers instead, hoping he wouldn't regret the offer. But he is certain his brother lives rough most of the time; bouncing from homeless shelter to rehab clinic to seedy apartment.

"It _is_ nice, being inside." Klaus concedes, wriggling his way further down on the couch. He is wearing his ridiculous pair of leather pants that lace up on the sides, a mesh singlet and a cropped denim jacket that is far from suitable for the cold weather outside. And Klaus _is_ cold if his shivering is any indication. Diego walks back up the stairs to crank up the heating, resigned to a night of overheating.

Turning around Diego catches Klaus pulling a small baggie from inside his jacket, full of white pills.

Furious, Diego strides over to grab the bag out of Klaus's fingers.

"Hey! Give them back!" Klaus demands.

"No!" Diego backs away, holding the drugs out of reach when Klaus makes a grab for them. "I am not going to stand here and watch you get high."

"Come on man!" Klaus wines, making another grab for them that Diego easily deflects.

"No. While you're in my space you play by my rules and I say no drugs."

"Then give me back my pills and I will leave." Klaus launches himself at Diego, but Diego's sees the attack coming and sidesteps the clumsy attempt, giving Klaus a shove that has him falling back onto the couch. The fall sets Klaus off coughing and when he's finished he slumps back against the couch, looking even more exhausted than before.

"I'm not letting you leave. You're sick and it's cold outside."

"What, so you're going to hold me hostage now?"

"No," Diego grows again, frustrated. "I'm going to make sure my dumb sibling doesn't kill himself with drugs."

"And you care _so_ much." Klaus shoots back, sarcastic and biting.

"_Yes!_" The word rips out of Diego, fast and angry. "Of course I fucking care about you, Klaus. You're my brother and I don't want to get a call saying you _died_ of exposure or an overdose in some fucking gutter."

Klaus looks stunned by Diego's words. Diego is a little stunned himself. Heartfelt declarations of brotherly affection are not his forte.

He feels exposed, his admission making him awkward and off-balance. To mask his discomfort he turns to his bed, bundling up the extra blankets he never uses and throwing them at Klaus's head, smirking when he hears the splutter Klaus lets out. Next, he pulls out a spare shirt from his dresser, bundling it up to toss behind him and using a small nudge of his powers to ensure it hits Klaus square in the face. He also uses the distraction to hide the pills in the back of the drawer until he can properly dispose of them.

"Hey! No picking on the invalid!" Klaus says, pulling the shirt from his face and letting out a small cough afterward to completely the pitiful display.

"Now you admit to being sick?"

"Well, now I have a _loving_ brother to nurse me back to health." Klaus flutters his eyelashes at him and Diego groans internally. He is never going to hear the end of this. But at least Klaus isn't asking for the pills back.

"Don't make me take those words back."

"No take backsies!" Klaus sings out, before shrugging out of his jacket and pulling on the black shirt Diego had given him. Klaus was so lanky that it fit him with plenty of room to spare.

And just like that, the moment passes.

While Klaus is wrapping himself in blankets, Diego crosses to his small kitchen, getting Klaus a mug of warm water and wishing he had more to offer. He barely got sick himself and so rarely stocked up on any of the traditional medicine, besides painkillers and first aid supplies. But then again he isn't sure he could trust Klaus with cough syrup right now.

He hands the mug to Klaus who takes it and looks disappointed at its contents.

"You know, I've heard whiskey is good for a sore throat."

"No."

"But–"

"No." Diego shuts him down. Klaus pouts.

Diego just stares him down until Klaus sticks his tongue out and takes a sip of the warm water.

Satisfied, Diego picks up one of the blankets and spreads it over the couch, before piling his sparse collection of pillows on top.

It takes another 5 minutes to get Klaus sorted and actually lying down before Diego can turn off the lights and fall into bed himself. He almost lets out a groan at how good it feels to rest his tired body.

"Hey Dee, can we get waffles in the morning?" Klaus breaks the silence almost immediately.

Diego grunts noncommittally, hoping Klaus would get the hint and shut up.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Hear that Ben, we are getting waffles tomorrow!"

"Just go the fuck to sleep, Klaus," Diego growls out before rolling over the face the wall.

Klaus is blessedly silent after that, aside from the slight sniffle here and there but Diego is tired enough that he is asleep within minutes.

. . .

It isn't long - Diego thinks - until he is woken again.

He has always been a light sleeper so it only takes the shuffle of feet over his carpet to wake him up. He blinks himself awake and squints into the darkness, making out the dark shape of Klaus standing a few feet away from the bed.

"Klaus" he half croaks, pushing himself up on one elbow, "what's wrong?"

"Can't sleep." Klaus murmurs after a pause, sounding absolutely miserable before letting out a painful cough.

Diego sighs. "What am I meant to do about it?" His tone comes out a bit harsher than intended, but he is tired and cranky at being woken up for this when Klaus is an _adult_ for god sake and more than old enough to take care of himself.

Klaus fidgets, twisting the oversized shirt of Diego's he is wearing and avoids Diego's gaze. It's strange to see Klaus this hesitant when he is usually louder than life, unapologetically himself without a shred of shame and lack of personal boundaries.

"Could I– could we" Klaus gestures towards the bed and it takes Diego a couple of seconds to realize Klaus is asking is they can _cuddle_.

"No– I am not sharing a bed with you! How would we even fit?" Diego splutters, he remembers Klaus coming to him as kids and sliding into his bed, seeking out his warmth and the feeling of another person next to him after days spent with the dead. But they aren't kids anymore.

"Oh, okay," Klaus says, voice small before he shuffles back to the couch, coughing again and muttering to the air next to him.

"I told you he'd say no."

Diego refuses to feel guilty, even though his stomach twists uncomfortably at the pitiful sight Klaus makes.

He turns onto his back instead, looking up at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of Klaus settling down again, mumbling to himself occasionally and coughing. It takes a while but eventually Diego hears Klaus' breathing deepen in sleep, snoring slightly due to his congested airways.

Only then does Diego feel himself relax, allowing himself to be lulled by Klaus' breathing. He is nearly asleep when a yelp from Klaus jolts him fully awake.

The noise is followed up by a whimper and muttered words of distress. Concerned, Diego pushes himself out of bed, flicking on the bedside lamp as he hurries over to the couch Klaus is spread out on.

Klaus is still asleep, with his blankets twisted around his ankles and his body tense. His head twists and turns on the pillow, mumbled pleas spilling from his lip and eyes screwed up .

Diego leans down to place a hand on Klaus' arm only to take a hasty step back moments later when Klaus sits bolt up-right, almost head butting Diego in the process.

"_No!_" Klaus cries out, "get away from me!"

"Klaus?" Diego questions, alarmed. But Klaus doesn't even appear to be listening to him, eyes darting around the room as he stumbles to his feet, nearly tripping over the blankets in his haste to get away. From what, Diego can't tell.

He knows it could very well be Klaus' ability to see ghosts but it was also just as likely he was tripping out from popping a pill or something stronger while Diego was sleeping. He glances over at the dresser but doesn't have time to check if the pills were still hidden. But if Klaus had taken something while sick the effects could be bad.

"Klaus?" He calls out softly, stepping in front of his brother who had backed himself into the corner, arms wrapped around himself defensively and eyes screwed shut, a litany of _no, no, no_'s coming from his mouth.

Diego brings his hands up to grip Klau's biceps, careful to not crowd him too much and is relieved when Klaus opens his eyes and finally focuses on him.

"Diego...what..?" Klaus looks lost and a little confused.

Diego lifts a hand to press against Klaus' forehead. It is a little clammy and warm but not alarmingly so. Diego lets out a breath. He really wasn't prepared to deal with a feverish Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks when Diego then takes his head lightly between his two palms, turning it towards the light so he could check Klaus' pupils, relieved to see them looking normal.

"You think I'm high?" Klaus guesses.

"You did have a bag of pills on you earlier." Diego pointed out. "I don't want you making this worse."

"Nothing of the sort dear brother, just a good old' fashion nightmare." Klaus jokes with forced cheer, patting Diego on the bicep.

"You have nightmares like that often?" Diego asks, even though he is pretty sure he already knows the answer. He can still remember the screams that would ring out in the house when they were young before their father had soundproofed Number Four's room.

Klaus shrugs, looks away. "Often enough."

"Think you could sleep again?" Diego asks. Klaus looks over at the couch where he had left the blankets in a rumpled mess and shrugs again.

"Just try." Diego tries to sound soothing, like how he remembers their mother speaking to them when sick or injured. Instead, it comes out more like a command, tiredness making his words sound harsher than intended.

But it works and after letting out a huff, Klaus obediently trudges to the couch, flopping down dramatically before lurching up a moment later when a coughing fit overtook him.

Diego takes the time to refill Klaus mug with warm water, handing it over when Klaus seems finished hacking up his lungs. Klaus accepts the mug but makes no move to drink from it. He just sits there, wrapped in blankets and staring forward blankly.

Deciding he has done all he can, Diego heads back to bed, falling face-first into the pillow and willing for sleep.

Ten minutes later he is still wide awake. Frustrated he turns around to check on Klaus, finding him still huddled on the couch, blankets piled around him and mug clutched tightly in his hands, stubbornly refusing to sleep.

"Klaus," he calls out, waiting until his brother had turned his head to face him. He lifts the covers in a clear invitation, not quite believing he has succumbed to his brother's request. Clearly, nothing had changed.

Klaus doesn't question the invitation or hesitate and Diego quickly shuffles over to make room in his bed that is definitely not large enough for two grown men. But if it means he could go back to sleep faster he doesn't care.

He feels the bed dip before Klaus' lanky body curls up against his own, freezing cold feet touching his own under the blankets.

"_Jesus_, Klaus!" Diego flinches away at the feeling. "Put some fucking socks on, man."

"Nah," Klaus yawns the word into Diego's back where he has snuggled up, leeching away warm as quickly as Diego could produce it. "They'll warm up quick enough."

"Yeah, 'cause you're stealing all my warmth."

"Exactly," Klaus mumbles before falling silent, his breathing evening out within minutes as he falls asleep. Diego isn't far behind.

. . .

It's mid-morning by the time Diego wakes – far later than he would usually sleep in. He is still wedged up against the wall, the position far from comfortable; with Klaus against his back, a long arm wrapped around his chest and legs tangled with his own. Diego is transported back to their childhood; waking with Klaus wrapped around him like an octopus, stealing his warmth to chase away that chill of death that always surrounded him.

After about thirty seconds, Diego extracts himself from Klaus's suffocating grip and escapes the bed, leaving Klaus to burrow into the warm spot he had left behind.

Letting out a yawn Diego stretches, working out the stiffness from his body after being forced to sleep in such an awkward position; between the wall and his brother, who has no concept of personal space. But looking back at Klaus and how peaceful he looks, eye makeup smudged and his hair even more unruly than usual, Diego doesn't regret caving to Klaus' childish request. He might be a terrible brother to every other remaining sibling in their messed up family but he'd always had a soft spot for Klaus and it soothes something in him to see Klaus safe.

Diego puts on a weak pot of coffee to brew, using the last of his grounds and looks hopefully in the fridge for any food that might have magically appeared in it overnight. When that yields nothing Diego figures waffles will have to do.

After drinking down his weak coffee Diego determines he has given Klaus more than enough time to sleep in.

Walking over he yanks the covers off Klaus.

"_Dieeegooo_," Klaus whines, throwing an arm over his face to block out the light.

"Come on, get up lazy bones."

"Why don't you come back to bed," Klaus shoots back, opening his eyes to give Diego what he suspected was meant to be a sultry look before adding, "darling."

"Ugh, you had to make it weird." Diego groans.

Klaus just cackles before tugging the blankets out of Diego's hands and snuggling down into them again. Diego decides to pull out his trump card.

"Well if you don't want any waffles, I'll just go by myself."

As predicted, the threat works a charm and Klaus is out of bed and redressed in his strange ensemble in a matter of minutes, dragging them both out the door with all the excitement of an overgrown puppy.

. . .

Half an hour later has them sitting in a booth of the nearest diner to the gym Diego had spotted. Sitting across from Klaus, Diego is pleased to see his brother looking better. The dark smudges under his eyes now due to makeup rather than lack of sleep.

The only issue is that a well-rested Klaus means a talkative Klaus. But Diego is well used to tuning out the noise and instead sips his second - far stronger - cup of coffee and lets the noise wash over him.

It's not like Klaus actually expects an answer from him. In fact, he seems more interested in talking to the air next to him. Diego tunes back in.

"You should really try this Ben," Klaus offers his waffle ladened fork to the space next to him. "The chocolate sauce is to _die_ for." He lets out a giggle before rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on Ben, that was funny." He offers the fork again but after a moment he pouts.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to enjoy it for both of us."

"Klaus, knock it off." Diego butts in, really not in the mood to put up with Klaus' imaginary conversations with their dead brother today.

"What?" Klaus turns to him, fork still hovering in the air at his side, slowly dripping syrup onto the tabletop.

"Stop acting like you can see Ben."

Klaus blinks in surprise before looking to the side. "I'm not. He's sitting right next to me. Aren't you Benny boy." Klaus reaches up to pat the empty air next to him.

Diego makes a wordless noise of frustration. He wasn't sure what he had expected but he really isn't in the mood to entertain Klaus' hallucinations today.

"Are you doing it for attention?" Diego snaps out. He was able to ignore it last night but now it is just pissing him off.

"Dear brother, everything I do is for attention." Klaus laughs, loud and fake. "But it doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth."

"You know you can't conjure shit when your high, Klaus!"

"I'm not high right now," Klaus argues back.

Diego scoffs. "Oh, so those pills had last night, they were what? Vitamins?"

"They take the edge off. Besides, I didn't even get a chance to take any before you grabbed them off me!"

"And you honestly expect me to believe they were the only drugs you were carrying."

"No, I expect you to believe I'm telling the truth about Ben." Klaus retorts, sounding hurt.

"How can I believe you when half the words that come out of your mouth are lies?"

"Well, you know what,_ fuck you_, Diego." Klaus spits back at him, looking madder than Diego had even seen him. He pushes himself out of the booth and stands up, grabbing his remaining waffle on the way.

Once he is standing he looks down at Diego and hisses, "Ben also thinks you're being very rude."

Then he is gone, out the door before Diego can even open his mouth. Probably for the best considering how mad Diego is after that last comment.

The rest of the diner is staring at the scene they had just made so after throwing some bills on the table, Diego stands up and leaves.

. . .

To blow off a bit of steam Diego goes for a drive, no destination in mind – just a desire to distance himself from Klaus and his problems. He ends up in one of the seedier parts of town, itching for a fight but it's the middle of the afternoon and most of the dirtbags only emerge when the sun has gone down.

So instead he returns to the gym, releasing his frustration the only way he knows how – with his fists. When the punching bags don't work he jumps in the ring, going a few rounds with some of the trainee boxers and letting the rhythm of a good fight distract him from his thoughts and mess of feelings. He only stops when he is too tired to throw a punch, stumbling back to his room for a change of clothes and shower.

He half expects Klaus to be waiting in the hallway or already lounging on his bed but opening the door he is greeted with a dark and empty room. He feels a pang of concern, wondering how his brother is coping with his cold. The day had been warm enough, but tonight was promising to be another cold one.

Even though he had been mad Diego doesn't like to think of his brother out there on the streets. Not in his current state. But Klaus would be back, Diego reasons. The promise of a bed and food should be enough to coax him home.

And speaking of food; Diego remembers his fridge and cupboards are empty of anything edible. So after a quick shower, he drives to the supermarket, stocking up on everything he should need for the next week before throwing in some cold medicine and chicken soup last minute for Klaus.

By the time he returns, it's getting dark and Klaus is still nowhere to be seen. _Now_ Diego is worried. His earlier anger is all but gone and he regrets his harsh words and lack of faith in his brother. Ben had always been something of a sacred topic among the Hargreeve siblings, his death sparking the beginning of the end for the Umbrella Academy and for Diego, it remained a raw nerve that quickly led to anger.

Diego knows he won't be able to relax until he finds Klaus and sees for himself he is safe. So, mind made up, Diego changes into his vigilante leathers and takes to the streets.

Hours later and Diego is still looking. The sun had set not long after he had set out and the temperature had dipped considerably since then. Even in his leather gear and big coat, Diego can feel the chill nipping at his fingers and face.

His search around the immediate area of the diner revealed no trace of his brother and questioning the staff got him nowhere either. So he was stuck searching the old fashioned way.

But the longer he is out with no sign of Klaus the more concerned he gets. Diego is just about ready to give up and call Eudora – to get her to put a memo out to look for a man matching Klaus' description – when he hears it. A faint, muffled noise that sounds like someone coughing.

Turning around he quickly walks back the way he came to the mouth of an alleyway he had just passed. He had searched it quickly before but there had been no immediate sign of life so he had moved on. Now he strains his ears to listen for any more noise. It takes a few minutes but the muffled sound of coughing comes again, from the dark corner near the dumpster where the light from the street struggles to reach.

Certain now that it isn't his imagination Diego steps into the alleyway, approaching the spot with caution – prepared to defend himself in case it turns out not to be Klaus but someone far less friendly.

By the time he is next to the dumpster his eyes have adjusted to the darkness of the alleyway and Diego is able to make out the shapes of folded cardboard against the dirty brick wall. He had disregarded it earlier but now he was watching closely, he could see the way it moved slightly like there was a person underneath it.

"Klaus?" Diego calls out, stepping a little closer.

Another cough came from under the cardboard before it was pushed up and to the side, revealing Klaus' messy mop of hair and pale face. Diego feels his body go slack with relief, gripping the side of the dumpster when his knees go weak so he doesn't make a fool of himself.

"_Dee!_" Klaus cries out with a grin. Making grabby hands at Diego until Diego crouches down within reach. Klaus immediately latches onto Diego's leather harness and uses it to pull himself up to plant a sloppy kiss on the side of Diego's face. Diego has to throw an arm out to catch himself on the brick wall before he completely falls over, grimacing at the spit Klaus leaves behind on his cheek.

"What the hell man!" Diego complains, wiping his cheek and looking down at the giggling Klaus whose hands are still wrapped firmly around his harness. Now he is this close to Klaus he can smell the alcohol on his breath and it doesn't take him long to spot the nearly empty bottle of vodka propped up against the wall.

"How much have you had to drink?" Diego asks Klaus, shaking him a little to get him to concentrate when Klaus just continues laughing to himself.

"Justa couple a…just a..." Klaus trails off, his eyes staring past Diego's shoulder and a big goofy grin on his face. Diego looks over his shoulder in alarm but can't see anything. Turning his attention back to Klaus he shakes him again.

"Klaus?"

"...a couple 'a bottles." Klaus finishes, snapping out of whatever moment he'd just had. He reaches up to pat Diego on the cheek.

"You shuld come join me down 'ere, Diego. It really is quite comfy. Ben tell 'im how comfy it is."

"Nope, you're coming home with me." Diego ignores the last part of Klaus' reply and crouches down further, looping his arms under Klaus's armpits to hoist him up.

"'m not some cheap hooker! You have to buy me dinner first" Klaus announces but doesn't fight Diego manhandling him. In fact, he remains a dead weight and Diego's muscles protest at the deadlift but he manages to drag his brother up onto his feet, using the dumpster as a support to get Klaus fully standing.

"Woah, th' worlds all spinny–" Klaus wobbles where he stands and laughs, the noise quickly developing into a cough that has Klaus hunched over and gasping.

Diego is quick to steady him, pulling one of Klaus' long arms over his shoulder and letting Klaus lean against him. He can feel Klaus shivering under his grip, still wearing the same impractical outfit Deigo had seen in him last and he doesn't hesitate to remove his own jacket - abet awkwardly, with one arm still supporting Klaus - to drape over Klaus' narrow frame.

Then, with a small amount of coaxing from Diego, they make their way out of the alleyway and onto the street. Diego sucks in a sharp breath when he lays eyes on Klaus under the street lights. Klaus looks worse than he did the previous night; his pale skin is clammy with sweat and his bloodshot eyes are glassy, pupils dilated in a way that indicates he's high.

Great, just what Diego needed. A drunk _and_ high Klaus.

"Come on, my car isn't far." He urges Klaus when his brother starts dragging his heels. Diego had parked his car a few blocks away, but with Klaus walking as slowly as he is, they would be lucky to get there before sun-up.

"I don't feel so good." Klaus murmurs, and that is all the warning Diego gets before Klaus hunches over and is sick all over the ground - and all over Diego's shoes. Diego grimaces at the foul smell and is reminded of all the reasons why he never hangs out with Klaus.

He pulls Klaus more upright once he determines Klaus is done puking, fishing a crumpled up napkin he had in one of his pant pockets for Klaus.

"_Thaanks_," Klaus slurs, wiping clumsily at his mouth before dropping it on the ground.

"Just try not to puke on me again."

"I make no promises, brother," Klaus responds, but he seems a little more lucid than before. Diego takes that as a good sign.

He urges Klaus to start walking again and they make their way down the street, Klaus talking nonsense to himself the whole way. When they finally make it to Diego's car they both slump against it - exhausted. Diego leaves Klaus leaning heavily against the passenger door while he walks around to unlock the car. It takes a few minutes to get Klaus settled in the passenger seat, Klaus whining and complaining the whole time, but Diego's patience has all but left him and he ignores it, strapping Klaus in like the whiny child he is before getting behind the wheel.

By the time they get back to the gym, Klaus has finally calmed down and it compliant enough for Diego to maneuver him through the dark building and into his apartment.

But when Diego pushes him towards the bed Klaus digs in his heels.

"_No_ Dee, not tired!" He protests, whining and throwing his arms about.

"I don't care," Diego replies, wrestling his brother onto the bed and standing over him, prepared to push him back onto the bed as many times as it would take to make his brother stay put.

But as soon as Klaus feels the bed underneath him he relaxes, his manic energy sapping away as quickly as it had come. Diego crouches down to pull off Klaus' shoes and his own, setting them aside for cleaning in the morning, before grabbing one of the blankets from the bed to drape over Klaus. Klaus' clutches the blanket close and looks up at Diego, staring for so long Diego starts to worry.

"Yu're a good brother." Klaus murmurs, so quietly, Diego isn't even sure he heard it right.

"What?" He asks, caught off guard at the unexpected compliment. But Klaus' eyes start to droop and he curls into a tight ball, falling asleep seconds later.

Diego just stares down at Klaus, mind still stuck on the words Klaus had said. He doesn't feel like a good brother. Not after seeing how Klaus usually spends his nights.

But deciding these are thoughts best left to tomorrow Diego pulls another blanket up to cover his always-cold brother before placing a glass of water and a bucket next to his bed in case there were any incidents in the night.

Then, exhausted from babysitting Klaus for the second night in a row Diego falls onto the couch fully dressed and is asleep in seconds.

. . .

He wakes to the sound of a loud crash and someone swearing. Sitting upright on the couch Diego blinks open his sleep-crusted eyes, squinting at his surroundings. He finds Klaus sprawled out on the floor, items from Diego's bedside table scattered around him from where he had knocked them off getting out of bed.

Diego considers laying back down and going back to sleep. A headache is pounding against his temples, the sleepless nights catching up to him and looking after Klaus is the last thing he feels like doing first thing in the morning.

But despite these thoughts, he pushes himself off the couch, rubbing his eyes awake and stretching out some of the stiffness in his body as he approaches Klaus, who is now attempting to stand.

His socked feet step in something wet and Diego looks down to see the floor covered in water and glass shards from the glass of water that had been on the bedside table.

"Klaus, don't move!" He warns too late as Klaus slips and falls, his hand coming down on some of the smaller glass shards.

"Fuck," Diego swears, picking his way carefully across the floor to where Klaus was sitting, clutching the injured hand to his chest and looking around in apparent confusion.

Diego crouches down next to his brother and wraps an arm around his back, encouraging Klaus to stand with his help and leading them over to the couch, away from all the mess.

"Diego? What… how did I get here?"

"I found you on the streets and brought you back here, Klaus." Deigo explains, "you were probably too drunk and high to remember it." His words come out more judgemental than intended but considering all the bullshit he'd had to deal with in the past 24 hours he felt entitled to it. He tugs at Klaus's injured hand and carefully inspects the damage. There were a few shards of glass still embedded in Klaus' palm and some smaller cuts that would need disinfecting.

"But… why?" Klaus's question catches Diego off guard and he looks up from Klaus' hand.

"Why what?"

"Why come and find me?" Klaus sounds genuinely confused and Diego feels like he's been punched in the gut. Did Klaus really think that little of him? The guilt hits him next because for all the times he had looked out for Klaus, there was a hell of a lot more times when he hadn't. Times when he had turned him away from his door or ignored him on the street.

"Because you're my brother." He replies eventually, hoping Klaus can hear the unspoken apology in his words.

It is enough to shut Klaus up and Diego stands up to fetch the first aid kit from the cupboard under the sink.

He is quick and efficient about removing the glass, Klaus only complaining a few times when Diego had to remove the glass shards still embedded in his palm.

"There you go." He says after a few minutes once he's disinfected the wounds and has finished bandaging the cuts.

"Aren't you going to kiss it better?" Klaus asks, holding his hand out and feigning a hurt expression.

Diego bats the hand away, careful to avoid the injured side. "Kiss your own damn wounds."

"It doesn't work if _I_ do it," Klaus argues back, rolling his eyes like it's obvious.

"Well, I guess you're out of luck then." Diego gathers up all the first aid supplies and packs them away before carefully collecting the bloodied pieces of glass he had pulled from Klaus's hand to put in the trash.

He looks over at the mess by his bed and figures he better clean up the water and glass there too before any more injuries happened.

Leaving Klaus on the couch, he grabs a mop from the corner and an old newspaper to wrap the glass shards in. He's almost done when he notices Klaus rummaging through his cupboards and fridge, excitedly talking to himself. Walking over to throw the wrapped glass shards in the bin he picks up on the one-sided conversation Klaus is having.

"–and look, Ben. There's food in here now!"

Diego pauses where he is, watching as Klaus continues to talk to himself, or – if he is to be believed – Ben.

He still isn't sure what to think, unable to fully consider the possibility that Ben is actually _here_, standing in his apartment talking with Klaus about the contents of his fridge. It all feels too surreal and considering their childhood, that's saying something.

But it makes him think that maybe he owes Klaus an apology. He knows that Klaus has a shit life - in part due to his own bad choices - but if talking to Ben helps him then Diego shouldn't be the one to judge. They all have their ways of copying and Diego is the last person who can claim to be a well-balanced individual.

Deciding he's stared long enough to be considered creepy Diego makes his presence known by finally throwing the wrapped glass in the bin.

The sound of the trash bin thunking closed has Klaus jumping and turning to face Diego with his hand on his chest. His eyes flicker between Diego and an empty spot next to the fridge almost nervously before he starts complaining.

"Christ on a cracker, Diego! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"It's not sneaking if the person surprised is as oblivious to their surroundings as you are."

Klaus squaws out an indignant noise.

Diego laughs at the expression on his brother's face, reaching past him to pull the can of chicken soup from the cupboard Klaus had been rummaging through.

"I bought you some chicken soup," Diego offers the can to Klaus who looks down at it in surprise.

"For moi?" Klaus takes the can and hugs it to his chest before dramatically claiming. "I will cherish it always."

"Dumbass," Diego complains, hiding his smile as he takes the can from Klaus' grip and starts going about the motions of opening and heating the soup for his brother.

Klaus accepts the bowl of soup when it's done and curls up on the couch to eat it, along with the cold medicine Diego forces him to take. Somehow, despite the rough state Diego had found him last night, Klaus looks better. He still sounds a little congested and has bouts of coughing but nothing that more medicine and a good night's sleep wouldn't fix.

Making some breakfast and coffee for himself Diego settles next to Klaus and considers how to bring up the topic of Ben, feeling like he needs to say something.

It's only once Klaus has finished his soup does Diego find the courage to speak, turning to face Klaus on the couch.

"Look, about Ben–" He sees Klaus stiffen, his eyes flickering to the spot next to him, before meeting Diego's gaze, expression guarded.

"I– I'm sorry okay." Diego runs a hand through his hair and looks away from Klaus. "I should never have accused you of lying. Not about Ben."

Klaus is silent long enough that Diego turns to look at him again.

"Did I just hear you apologize?" Klaus asks, eyes wide and mouth open in shock before transforms into a wide grin.

"My brother, a big softie." He coos, laughing when Diego reaches out to shove him.

"Don't get used to it," Diego warns.

"Don't worry, I rather like you grumpy and brooding." Klaus teases and Diego huffs a laugh before standing up to wash out his mug, only to stop and when he feels fingers grip the back of his t-shirt. He turns back, looking down at Klaus questioning.

"So, do you believe me?" Klaus asks, looking hesitant. "About Ben I mean."

"I don't know," Diego answers truthfully after a long moment. It is still hard to take his brother seriously after so many years of lies and deception. But there is something about the way Klaus is looking at him, at how vulnerable and hopeful his question had been that makes Diego willing to try. "But I want to."

Klaus' answering grin makes Diego feel like he's finally said the right thing.

"Ben really wishes he could hug you right now."

"I–" Diego hadn't expected _that_ and doesn't know what to say, his eyes flickering to the spot he had figured Klaus was seeing Ben.

"I wish I could hug him too." He is surprised at how thick his words come out.

Moments later he has an armful of Klaus, whose lanky frame is wrapped around him in a tight hug. Diego isn't usually one for hugs – their mom being the notable exception – and his first instinct is to push Klaus off him to regain his bubble of personal space.

But this is actually… nice. So after a few seconds of standing stiffly he kets himself relax into Klaus's grip, bringing his arms up from his sides to hug Klaus back.

"Well, I guess I will just have to hug you extra hard for the both of us," Klaus says in his ear, squeezing a little harder before pulling back slightly, his face a happy blur in front of Diego's eyes.

It's a nice moment.

And then Klaus sneezes in his face.

"What the hell, man!" Diego pushes Klaus back, the moment effectively ruined, wiping his face off with his shirt.

"Sorry," Klaus says, attempting to look contrite, even though his mouth keeps twitching upwards at the corners.

Diego levels him with a scowl. "If you get me sick, I swear, I will kick your ass."

"You _wouldn't,_" Klaus exclaims in mock horror, taking a step back and clutching his hand to his chest dramatically.

Fighting the smiling that wants to break out on his face, Diego steps forward threateningly.

"_Ben_!" Klaus yells, backing away from Diego, "protect me, Ben!"

Klaus only makes it a few steps before he trips over his own feet, and sprawls out on the ground in a gangly mess of limbs.

The sight of it is too much and Diego bursts out laughing, feeling lighter than he has in a long while. It's like he's a kid again, chasing his siblings around the house during their many games of cops and robbers - before the game had become real and the stakes a lot higher.

He misses those simpler times, but looking down at Klaus Diego thinks maybe he could have some of that back again. All he needs to do is reach out rather than push away.

So with a smile, he offers his hand down to Klaus who takes it firmly in return.

The grip feels like a fresh start.


End file.
